


practice time

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Bukkake, Clones, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Frankenstein gets gangbanged by Ragar clones as Ragar and Raizel watches. That's it. That's the whole fic.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	practice time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/gifts).



> :)
> 
> [guys look at the picture too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562567/chapters/66544282)

"It'd be good practice," Frankenstein argues.

Ragar considers it.

It makes sense that with Kartas no longer available as option, Ragar should vary his techniques regarding his fights. As 'mercilessly tearing through the enemy before they have realized they're under attack' is not easy to carry out without the soul weapon, he's already had to take a more stealthy approach when they had an altercation with Union goons before, after all. He nods thoughtfully, accepting the proposition. "Would Sir Raizel be...?" He trails off.

"Oh, Master says it's fine as long as he gets to watch," Frankenstein rubs his hands in barely-concealed excitement, eyes glistening madly as it often does whenever he obtains permission from his Master to carry out his morally dubious experiments. He impatiently pulls the taut ribbon around his collar off, hastily removing his shirt. "Now shut up and summon your clones."

"Fine, but _I'm_ deciding what we do for our next date," Ragar asserts.

* * *

"H-Harder, I can take it—"

Ragar takes the teapot and carefully tips it to fill the cup with hot, bitter tea. Used to the way the other prefers his tea, he takes three cubed sugars and drops it into the lukewarm drink. "... And that is what Frankenstein and I have come to an agreement on, Sir Raizel. Is it to your liking?"

"Right there, just— _mmph!_ "

In return, he gets a subtle nod from the man sitting cross-legged apart from him. "It is good to... _take turns_ in a relationship." Raizel rolls the phrase oddly in his mouth. "Or so Shinwoo and Ikhan often says." He takes a sip of the tea Ragar has prepared, and when his expression softens, Ragar takes his own seat. "When it comes to decision-making, Frankenstein often makes decisions for all three of us, after all."

"A break would be nice, yes," Ragar agrees, although he knows that Frankenstein doesn't particularly mind being the decisive one out of the three. He knows Frankenstein would appreciate it if his Master made a decision on his front.

Raizel detaches the cup from his lips, but only fractionally so that his breath causes ripples on the surface. His eyes stray to the side, and Ragar follows it silently.

Frankenstein is unclothed completely and sprawled on a futon they've spread out for this very purpose, utterly unkempt as he tries to keep up with the four identical clones of Ragar—matching his nakedness—around him. There is one stationed over his mouth, fucking right into his throat, and another rubbing the head against his cheek, as well as one that's pressing his length into Frankenstein's welcoming body alongside a different one.

Ragar grunts, the sight of himselves taking Frankenstein so blatantly making his blood warmer than the times. He feels like an unwanted voyeur, despite that being untrue. From the way Frankenstein shows off the curve of his neck to offer the sight of the bulge reappearing at every thrust of the clone, he is perfectly aware of the two pair of cardinal red eyes fixed on his form, and enjoying every second.

"Does it feel good, Ragar?" Raizel whispers huskily, lowly enough that the words would not reach Frankenstein.

He feels his face heat up as he nods. Ragar can _feel_ all what his clones can—all the sensitive skin rubbing against his own, Frankenstein's hole stretched perversely over the two cocks, and the slick warmth of his mouth without actually having them. A phantom orgasm washes over him as one of the clones—the one with his cock down Frankenstein's mouth—comes, flooding his mouth with opaque whites, and Frankenstein chokes _hard_ , his airway tightening over the clone's cock.

Ragar hasn't even come, but he feels overstimulated anyways as Frankenstein works his throat around the duplicate's now-soft length.

Frankenstein meets his eyes, and licks the drops that's managed to leak. Ragar quickly pulls his eyes and stomps down on the desire that's formed by the perverse show his friend offered him. "Sir Raizel," he clears his throat behind the mask in an attempt to clear the dryness of them, "I have decided that our next date shall take place at an amusement park. Everland, specifically."

At the mention, Raizel tears his eyes also from the show to turn towards Ragar. His face is flushed red, and Ragar knows immediately that the bond between them has been flared open, and Raizel is feeling every single bit of pleasure that Frankenstein is subject to. "I remember Shinwoo and Ikhan mentioning how they had the pleasure to visit last year," Raizel's voice is yet somehow unchanged, without any of the tremors he must surely be feeling, "I wish to have... cotton candy there. They say it is different under such an atmosphere."

"Perhaps it is the air, my liege," Ragar replies, voice somehow equally level. In the corner of his eye, the sated clone moves aside for the one pressing against the cheek, cleaning off his dick on a clean part of Frankenstein's skin. Not that there is much to choose from.

"Perhaps it is."

He holds the conversation with Raizel steadily, both of them wreaked by human pleasure but showing none in their address. Determined to make progress, they obtain a map of this amusement park, as well as a selection of souvenirs at the shops that are purchasable through Raizel's phone. They plan everything—from the route they will take, the items that will purchase, the snacks they will sample—and once they are finally pleased with the day's progression, they lift their teacups again to take the sip of tea that is still enticingly warm. Frankenstein's obscene moans and chokes as well as the indecent sounds of skin against one another echo behind them as they silently enjoy their tea.

As the last of Frankenstein's patience nears, Raizel turns his head to rake his eyes hungrily down his bonded's body, knowing that he longer has the energy to lift his gaze to the two voyeurs—although Raizel has been in Frankenstein's presence for lesser years, he is by no means uncorrupted by all of Frankenstein's carnal desires, the process expedited thanks to the contract between them.

The two Ragars deep inside of him come simultaneously, as well as Frankenstein completely dry, and Raizel rises from his seat. He turns to Ragar, "come. He is finished."

Ragar, with barest effort, dismisses the clones as he walks forward alongside the Noblesse to his best friend. Raizel squints down next to Frankenstein's head, even making such action elegant through his sheer grace, and Ragar follows his actions to take a seat on the other side.

"Master," Frankenstein's voice is dreamy and faraway. Raizel lifts his hands and sinks them down, fingers cording through Frankenstein's sticky hair. " _Master…_ "

“Have you enjoyed yourself?" Raizel's voice is fond as he undoes his own zipper carefully and throws Ragar a look to follow. He wordlessly complies. "Or are you so insatiable you still wish for more?" There's a hint of humor at the way how Frankenstein attempts to nuzzle the two cocks presented to him.

"For you, always," Frankenstein breathes. "You both..."

A streak of precome stains his cheek, adding to the mess already there. "Keep your mouth open, Frankenstein," Raizel orders gently while working his flesh, Ragar following him.

The two of them come simultaneously, all over Frankenstein's welcoming, begging face. A few drops enter his mouth, which he swallows down greedily, but most splash on his reddened face, the liquid stickily travelling down his neck and soaking his chest as well.

"Mm," Frankenstein yawns once it's all over, stretching his body. A joint in his neck pops. "That was nice.

Ragar clothes himself again with a wave of his hand and collects Frankenstein into his arms. "Are you pleased?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't get screwed like this every day." Frankenstein's eyes are still half-lidded, submerged in wherever he's been during sex. "So how was it? Was it hard?"

"It was not. At all." Contrary to what he's thought, controlling the clones had not been difficult at all. It doesn't feel much different from how he manipulates them during battle when his instincts take over; perhaps he has bedded Frankenstein for so long that his body knows what to do automatically. The thought is striking, yet so apparent once he thinks of it. "It seems that this has been instilled into my instincts. I shall have to try something more difficult, like cooking."

Frankenstein's eyebrows twitch from where he's being held, obviously not keen at the thought of letting Ragar into his kitchen, but he's in too much a good mood to start an argument now. He simply sighs and relaxes, letting himself be coddled and lifted from the floor. "We'll see."

"We're also going to Everland for our next date. Sir Raizel will also accompany us," Ragar announces proudly, Raizel approving from the corner of his eye.

"Alright, alright. Let me take a nap first..."


End file.
